


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P China (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Russia (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2p Russia = Viktor2p China = Jia





	Secret

“You don’t strike me as a criminal.” Viktor stated, his tone surprisingly calm and collected for someone who just witnessed their boyfriend order two men to ‘deal with someone.’ 

Jia glanced up from the paperwork on his desk, his magenta coloured eyes meeting the Russian’s maroon ones. His face adopted a lazy smile, leaning back in his chair slightly.

“Well,” Jia purred. “That’s what makes me so good at it.” 

Viktor paused. He inhaled, slightly taken aback at how laidback the Asian was about the whole situation. How calm and lax he was. Like it was all normal. 

The worst thing, however, was that Viktor knew that Jia was right.


End file.
